ROAA
by Andrea02
Summary: Five friends and coworkers are part of an organization. that retrieves aincent artifacts to put on display for museums. one day they are given a case that they think should be left alone so they refuse to take the case.. but the organization decides to recruit a new group of workers to retrieve the artifact. now the group of friend must try there hardest 5to keep the artifact where


A/N: 1 picture is where they are

2 is the waterfall(you'll know)

3 the artifact

..RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT ,LEFT ,LEFT, RIGHT AND STRAIGHT

Wait no! well fudge I was supposed to turn left then straight!! crap!! I'm lost with an artifact and have a psycho chasing me, but he can't have the artifact!! I won't let him!

"peylynn what are you doing?! you where supposed to turn left not right!" Abigail said through my ear piece

"yeah I know I forgot ok there is to many turns in this darn place! Especially with this darn elephant thing! can you reroute me another way out cause this place is gonna collapse any minute now!" I asked well more like yelled at her cause I don't want to die down here... " ok Peylynn listen the next tunnel on your right will be a path and when you get in the tunnel I want you to just run until you hit the backside of the water fall stay there I'm sending sawyer in the helicopter he will pick you up but Marcus is close behind you ill try to get sawyer to hurry ok"

she told me to go to the water fall and wait! hell no! I'm jumping I am not waiting for sawyer I can swim!!

"peylynn I know what you are thinking and you better not jump cause it is over a 5oo foot drop to the bottom you could be seriously injured just wait sawyer will be there soon ok!" she said souding worried and even though she new I was going to jump she still had little hope that I had some sanity left in me. although I wish I did I don't I'm gonna jump.

As I got closer to the water fall I herd Marcus gaining on me so as I kept on running and running and I had gotten to the fall I jumped right through. and man was Abigail right I was dead...

Sawyers POV. hehehehe cliffy!!!!

as I was waiting at the the camp I couldn't help but think about my beautiful girl! I know she is in the tent across from me helping peylynn but I can't go see her, let me explain . last time we had a mission me and Abigail had our own if you know what I mean *wink wink* and my hand accidentally hit the mute button so we didn't here any one calling, and because of that I got none for a month so yeah... let's just say because of that I am not allowed near her when we have a job during the mission. But man, Abigail... she is just so damn smart and sexy and no one knows how much of a turn on it is to have her talk to me in her sexy smart ways as I was thinking about my beautiful girl I herd her voice on the walki-talki

"Sawyer I need your help!" I herd Abigail say

"yeah what do you need?" I asked her

" I need you to go by the waterfall before peylynn jumps she is still being chased by Marcus I told her to go behind the waterfall and when you get there to get her before she jumps off its like 5oo foot fall from where she is! she'll die if she jumps and knowing her she will!" Abigail told me while panicking

" alright I'm on my way how much time I got?!" I asked I hope enough time to get there!!!

"its like three minutes away you need to hurry you have like 2 before she is able to jump!" she told me

shit!!!!! I need to hurry "ok I'm on my way!"

as I ran to the helicopter and got in and started it up and got in the air I started to make my way to the water fall I don't know if she has jumped yet or not I hope not cause she will be dead!

"Abigail do you know where she is?" I asked

" it says she is at the water fall right ...NOW!!!! go go go do you see her!?"she asked me.

"no I do.- wait yeah I see her"

as I was going as fast as I could and then when I got close I tuned the helicopter on the side I herd something hit the back... I turned and saw nothing!!!

"shit!! Abigail do you know where she is?! I herd something hit the helicopter but she isn't in here!!"

"it says she is on the helicopter based on the tracker on the map!" she said

"well I'm coming back to base see what we can get" I told Abigail over the walky-talky

as I had made it back to the camp / base Abigail and my other team mates started to point up at the helicopter as I looked back around the leg of the helicopter, and there was peylynn hanging off the helicopter rim...

As I landed the helicopter they ran over and asked if we where ok

What the actual fuck was that!?" Abigail asked concerned

And

"What was going through your mind to even think about doing that!" Michael asked me

Oh and my favorite!

"Dude, did you have fun?" Jack asked

They started laughing peylynn spoke up.

'' hey Abigail told me to wait behind the water fall while some dufus was chasing me, so I only did what I thought was right thing to do '' peylynn said

#Before waterfall and helicopter incident and jack is a girl no she is not trans. Please don't think that. And no I don't have no hate towards people that are lbgt she is my own character don't hate please you have a problem then don't read it ~%

Michael's pov

as me and jack where following the two goons I couldn't help but think about her. I know she is with Zachery, another guy that works at the headquarters, when I found out that we where going on this mission I was so happy that I could be with her alone, well with the others but still I could be with her with out Zachery. just me and her, I know I can be possessive when it comes to her.

while I was thinking about her I herd her say

" hey look there they are, we need to be quiet. keep low and follow me have your gun ready" she commanded... man how her being in control is so dang sexy... oh stop thinking about that Michael!!!

"ok lets go" I said trying to sound as normal as I could...

as we made our way to where the two goons where hiding...

third person (sorry I just do the action parts better in third, the rest will be POV'S)

Jack didn't hide the fact that she was going for them she just went out and made her self known.

"Hey nincompoops you busy? I'm kind bored"... she said to them

they turned around and then started to smile sinisterly at her

she just smiled back at them

"come on boys, cant leave a girl hangin can ya"

and she started to walk away, and as she had planned, they followed.

she ran and grabbed ahold of the tree branch flinging her legs forward and hitting one dude back a yard or two

as she flung her body forward and landing perfectly.

"come on boys is that all you got" as she said that Michael made a noise in the trees making birds fly out of them

"what are you and your little friends planning?" the tall one asked

"what ever do you mean" she said sounding so very unbelievable

"your coming with us you cant get in the way of boss's plan" the stupid lookin one said to her

"you know I think it is the other way around idiots" she said getting more and more cockier by the minute

as they where talking they where interrupted by a noise getting louder and louder as they looked up in the sky they saw a helicopter go by, jack and Michael new this was bad cause they new sawyer only got the helicopter out when there was an emergency. so jack new she needed to stop messing with them and get to them to the camp. as they where distracted by the helicopter she ran towards them and hit them on their heads and they where out cold as she was done with them Michael came out of the trees and told her "we need to go"

jacks pov

as we tied them up to a tree and left them there we took off twards camp. when we arrived we found Abigail in the tent with the tracker. as soon as I herd what she was saying I knew peylynn did something stupid, again...

Abigail was talking into the mic. "do you see her?!"

oh great she did do something...

when we saw the helicopter coming back we couldn't believe what we saw...

"Is that-" Michael started to say but was cut off by me

"Yeah, it's her"

"She is absolutely insane!! Abigail said crazily

"Tell us about it" I said to her

Peylynns pov

Man. I can't believe I survived that! Luckily sawyer had the helicopter or else I would have died! Yeah yeah I know I was pretty stupid to do that but I mean come on! I wasn't just gonna hang out there and let that dufus get me!

So as sawyer brought the helicopter back to the camp I was bombarded with questions and concerns

"What the actual fuck was that!?" Abigail asked concerned

And

"What was going through your mind to even think about doing that!" Michael asked me

Oh and my favorite!

"Dude, did you have fun?" Jack asked me. And that was when everyone stared at her like she was nuts!

"Ok so are dumb and dumber taken care of?" I asked

"Yeah they are knocked out and tied up about a mile or so from here"Jack answered

"What about dufus?" Abigail asked he is probably still stuck up behind old yango, he won't be going no where anytime soon." I said to her

"Ok well let's call head quarters and get are asses off this island to get this bad boy into safe place!"

I herd a bunch of "I agree"'s so we called head quarters and they had some people come and help load all our equipment up

"Hey who wants to go get a beer and hit the clubs when we get back?" Jack asked every one and we all looked at her funny.

" what I need a man! We have been here for 3 weeks I need a beer and a good but naughty man! ...Oh don't judge Michael your like that 25 year old virgin! You wouldn't understand!!!" She said and a slightly offended face cane upon Michael.

"Well excuse me for wanting to live an STD free life! And I'm not a virgin!"

We all laughed at him.

"What?!" He yelled slightly annoyed

It was funny cause he liked jack and got mad whenever she talked like that and she knew he liked her. That's why she did it.

"Oh god jack why do you torture his poor soul?" I asked her while silently laughing

"Same reason you laugh, it's fun and funny!" She said quietly

And laughed while getting on the helicopter to go home, well I know I am going home... I don't know so much about jack... knowing her she'll probably end up in some dudes home. And knowing Michael he'll do a background check on the dude and follow them all evening... wouldn't be the first time.

And with that I fell asleep while thinking about my home sweet home.

Good? Bad?

Please let me know!!

Thanks


End file.
